Roxanne Rickaby
Roxanne Rickaby, known to most as Roxy, is an enigmantic sorcerer from an alternate universe much like Taako's Faerun. She bears the form of a kitsune-like catfolk with multiple tails called a Cat of Nine Tails. She carries the god of Chaos from her world in a green gem which has bonded to her and replaced her left eye. She can control the powers of Chaos that come with such a connection to the God to some extent, though she prefers to allow it to run wild. Roxy is a powerful mage, controlling three different types of powerful magic. Dragon, Chaos, and Cat magic, respectively. Roxy has a familiar, a pink faerie dragon named Ivy that has a special connection to the Chaos God. She has green dragon heritage, which leaves her with an affinity to plants and acid. Roxy is completely aware that she is in a fictional universe, her Chaos Overlay HUD allows her to be completely aware of all dice rolls that happen. Oddly enough, this doesn't really have any adverse effects for her. It pretty much makes her act like everything is a game. Appearance Roxy appears to be a 15 year old female cat woman with six tails. Her fur is a grey-blue color as that of a Russian blue cat. However, her fur has a weird sheen to it, slightly green. She also glows. Neon green, as a side-effect of the Chaos god. She can turn it on and off, but loses some of her powers when she does so. She is quite short, standing at 5'3, and she weighs a mere 115 pounds. Roxy does not have a left eye. In it's place is a glowing green crystal, which contains the God of Chaos from her world, entrapped inside it. Her right eye is green, and completely normal. Roxy can turn her crystal eye on and off. When the eye is on, it glows green, and the glow sometimes focuses like a laser. Roxy has large, thick eyebrows that she is extremely fond of. They are the only things leftover from her original form. They mostly blend in with her fur now, so most people don't notice them, but she still does. Each one of her tails is extremely fluffy, and she cares about them a lot, spending an hour on each one every day. She hast waist-length green hair, though "hair" isn't exactly the best way to describe it. It's more like vines than anything, and she occasionally grows flowers from it. She's partial to daisies of different colors. The vines are prehensile, which makes up for her tails' lack of the ability. The vines do seem to have a bit of a mind of their own as well, though, and whenever Roxy isn't expressly controlling them, they tend to try and reach out and wrap around anything that gets near them. They don't seem threatening though. Her ears are longer than a normal cat's, almost reaching an elf's in length. She has four earrings on each ear, one pair on top, one pair on bottom. The earrings are made of jade. The top pair are carved in the shapes of dragons, and the bottom part are carved in the shapes of cats, both creatures curled up as if asleep. Personality Roxy is a very confusing individual. Some might say she's insane, some might say she's just a little bit different is all. Even before the advent of the God of Chaos being stuck into her head, she was a bit off, but since then she's been even odder. Roxy comes off as a bit naive. She lacks the understanding of what personal space is, she doesn't realize her appearance coupled with her actions could make things awkward, and so on and so forth. Roxy has had bad experiences in her past with wizards and as such does not like them at all. In fact, anyone who has to study to be able to use magic rather than just having it in them innately, she tends to not like. Since attaining her current form, she has begun to exhibit more cat-like behaviors, such as sleeping a lot, a dislike of water (despite her need for it as part plant), and a tendency to seek out nice patches of sunlight to nap in. She also exhibits some draconic behaviors, as she is dragon-blooded. She likes shiny things, she likes to hoard valuables, and she can be stubborn. Roxy can sometimes be slightly feral, emotionally driven. She is especially hateful to those she feels have betrayed her, including friends. For instance, in her old adventuring party, one of her party members was forced to leave the party to take care of things, and she took it as betrayal, scratching his name from her friendship journal and writing over the entry with expletives and curses. The main driving force behind Roxy is to have fun, do things she hasn't done before, and to have friends. This causes Roxy to go full tilt into the Chaos the god inside her head wants to do. She is mentally incapable of saying no to the Chaos God when he asks if she wants to "Do something fun" (his code for his powers to be unleashed), but not through any means of enslavement from the god itself, but rather just because of how she is. Ever since becoming a Wild Mage, Roxy has exhibited even more chaotic tendencies. Playing pranks on people (some of which are dangerous), going places she's not supposed to be, interacting with people or beings that a normal person would see as too dangerous and avoid. Simply put, Roxy does what Roxy wants to do. In the past, only a very select type of people can control her. The first type are people Roxy sees as being the "boss" or "leader". As an adventurer in a world where adventurers joined together in groups, this was always the person who was the literal leader. Translated into other situations, this would be a commanding type who doesn't put up with Roxy's insanity and maintains order for her. However, a level of caring must be had as well, or else Roxy will just see such a person as an enemy to destroy or an obstacle to overcome, and she will stop at nothing to not do anything they say whatsoever and possibly destroy them. The second type is, for lack of a better term, a love interest. This is functionally anyone that Roxy feels a deep connection to. Someone that interests Roxy enough that she wants to be near the person and do what the person says. Someone who also cares for, or appears to care for, her, and treats her as more than just a chaotic, insane nuisance. Roxy is functionally pansexual, but tends to be pretty averse to the idea of sexual intimacy. She is not, however, asexual, but simply requires a strong connection to allow anyone close to her, in that or other ways. She's not a big fan of sharing her backstory or her true self to people. Her true self being a lonely, slightly depressed, girl with attachment issues. She does her best to put her past life behind her, preferring to stick with the now. Powers Darkvision: Roxy can see as well in darkness as she can in the light. Blindvision: Roxy can see anything within a 60 foot radius, without the need to have her eyes open or to be facing in a certain direction. This is blocked by lead and any material 1-foot or more in thickness, such as walls. Comprehend Languages: Roxy can understand any language she reads or hears, as if it was said in her native language. This does not mean she can speak it, however. Cat of Nine Tails Roxy has specific racial powers. She is attuned to the day and night cycle. Even if underground or inside, she always knows when night is starting and when night is ending. Each one of Roxy's tails is a powerful magical conduit. They can be channeled to enhance her spells. Each tail can be used once, but multiple tails can be used at the same time. It takes a week per tail used for their magical power to return. Roxy has the ability to use all six of her tails at once, essentially causing her to go supernova with power, giving her the ability to supercharge any one spell. Because of her connection to chaos, this also means the spell can do any number of random things. She can either channel this through herself to something targeted, or she can blast it out in a radius around her. However, when she does this, she loses all her magical abilities for anywhere from 1 to 100 days. At night, Roxy becomes more powerful. Her spells become stronger, and she personally feels more active. Other magical shit can happen sometimes to. She's almost never awake at night, so she really doesn't know what would happen. Draconic Heritage Roxy's Draconic Heritage lies with green dragons. Green dragons are dragons that align heavily with plants and breath acid. Roxy can breath a 120-foot line of acid as if she was a dragon. Roxy can use the spells Plant Growth and Command Plants at will. Plant Growth has two possible effects. The first effect is that the plants chosen by Roxy will grow as she desires them to. The second effect causes the plants Roxy chooses to increase productivity over the next year to double the normal amount. Command Plants allows Roxy to take control of plants or plant creatures. In the case of the former, Roxy can make the plants to what she wishes, growing in certain ways, or doing certain behaviors, such as attacking or entangling, all according to her wishes. In the case of the latter, the plant creatures will do as Roxy commands so long as it is not something they wouldn't do, such as commit suicide. Roxy can also breath underwater. Nekomancy Nekomancers harness the power of cats, their cuteness, their fluffiness, their ferocity, to do their magic. Speak with Cats: Roxy can speak to and understand cats. Wild Empathy: Roxy can improve the attitudes of feline creatures towards her, befriending them easily. She can also get a general sense of how they are feeling, beyond the visual cues they normally express. Cat Call: Roxy can call forth a swarm of cats to do her bidding at will, seemingly bringing them into existence from nowhere. Feline Spell: Roxy can make it so her spells do not do what they are supposed to do, rather causing their effects to rather manifest fluffy kittens. Sometimes these kittens will be angry about being called into existence. Sometimes they will be happy. Cat Fall: Roxy literally cannot ''get hurt from falling, and she ''always lands on her feet, no matter what. Cat Shape: Roxy can, at will, take the shape of any feline creature, including normal catfolk, provided she has encountered the cat species before. Cat Chain Spell: Roxy can bounce her spellcasting off any friendly cats in her line of sight. This can allow her to cast spells from far beyond their normal range, even touch spells. Wide Area Meow: Roxy can make a loud meow-call to all feline creatures within a 5 mile radius. She can communicate up to five sentences of information with a single call. Feline Exclusion: Roxy can choose to exclude any felines from the effects of her spells that she wishes. Adorable Sanctuary: Roxy can channel the adorableness of cats to cause anyone intending her harm to stop what they are doing, provided they are within her close physical range. This also does not effect people who do not like cats. Greater Cat Chain Spell: Roxy can chain spells off multiple cats at a time. In theory, with a line of cats in a row she could bounce a single spell to the other end of the world, assuming she knew what she was targeting over there. Herd Cats: Put simply, Roxy can do the impossible. She can get cats to do what she wants, simply by asking nicely. Roxy has yet to achieve the last power of a Nekomancer, the Nyanomachine Swarm, which would make her functionally immortal, made up of billions of super tiny, adorable kittens, allowing her to assume a gaseous form at will and heal quickly. Roxy also has a variety of feline-based spells she can use. Enfluffen: Creatures or objects targeted take on poof appearances. Soft or fluffy surfaces appear softer and fluffier, and hard surfaces gain a light soft down feathering. The fluffiness protects you from harm by falling or being crushed. Objects thrown or dropped do not hurt as badly. Pizizzap's Bothersome Allergen: A successful touch attack channeled with this spell causes the target to feel as if they are having a bad case of allergies. This effect lasts for a single minute. Curse of Cacophonous Chorus: The target of this curse, when successfully touched, becomes hounded by a loud and annoying sound that seems to be constantly behind them. For those cursed with this by Roxy, they hear the yowls of cats. Only curse removal or Roxy herself can get rid of this. Roxy only uses this on people she absolutely hates. Cat Pile: This spell summons a pile of adorable, invulnerable, and magical kittens in mid-air which falls on the target with a delightful POMF sound. Baleful Polymorph (Cat only): When successfully cast, this spells turns the target into a housecat. This effect lasts for 5 hours or until dispelled. Targets retain all memories and skills, but can only communicate as a cat. Like that one movie. Proximity to Cat: When cast, Roxy immediately knows the location of any felines within a 5 mile radius. Kinda like Cerebro but for cats. Animal Shapes (Felines only): When cast, willing targets turn into felines of Roxy's choice. Catpocalypse: When successfully cast, cats begin to manifest everywhere in a 2-mile radius. They fall from the sky. They crawl out of the ground. They creep from the shadows. It does not stop until everywhere within the two mile radius is crawling with cats. These cats remain for 10 minutes, and then disperse. Plant-based As mentioned before, Roxy's "hair" is made up of vines and she can grow flowers from it if she wishes. Her hair is also prehensile. Roxy can subsist on photosynthesis if she desires, needing only water and sunlight to survive. Chaos Overlay Roxy more or less has a HUD in her vision whenever she has her crystal eye active, which is pretty much always. Simply by looking at someone or something, she knows all the basic information about them, like a character sheet. She can also bring up a character sheet for herself. She tends to ignore this. She can also see health bars of people and objects when she focuses on them. She can also tell how much chaotic magic has effected the people she looks at, and can also tell if they have the power to control chaos or if they can only be affected by it. It basically acts like a HUD in videogames normally, and can also act like a power-level reader like in Dragon Ball Z. Roxy can make notes on people with the overlay, which can pop up when she wants them to. This allows her to keep track of people she knows. RP-Related Power Info When Roxy uses her spells in the RP, a d6 die roll is made, and different effects happen according to this chart. Ivy Ivy is Roxy's Familiar and Animal Companion, a pink Faerie Dragon. Ivy is connected to the Leaf, which is the green crystal which contains the Chaos God that acts as Roxy's left eye. Ivy is about the size of a cat, and tends to act like one too. Like most faerie dragons, she has butterfly-like wings and a prehensile tail. Ivy's breath weapon is a cloud of euphoria gas, that basically acts like laughing gas. History Category:Characters